legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vel!
Oh, come on! Don't be so negative! Thanks for helping me out through all that....... I gotta say, that's a first since I've been on the wiki... :Well, I'm not really impressed by the sense of community this wiki has, heh heh. FB100Z • talk • 23:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, we were all fine before AM came. A little stuff here and there between PAH and I, but that was about it. PAH and I are great friends now, JSYK. :AM? What's the problem with her? FB100Z • talk • 23:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Him. He's a liar. He got everyone to trust him, so he could lie some more and get away with it. Now Flex is leaving, and nearly everyone hates each other. :P :And the fact that there's a super-admin here doesn't really help, I suppose. FB100Z • talk • 23:31, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Super-admin? Mythrun doesn't do anything more then the average user, besides delete spam pages of course. Same with the other admins. I thought we had gone over this already? Jamesster.LEGO 23:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's see...he reset cjc's userpage for no apparent reason...he continually blanks out "what the hell" simply because he takes offense at it (the policies say nothing)...he refuses to put his userpage component in userspace...he required that I use the voting templates, although there is no policy or guideline regarding that, and the voting template didn't even match the vote... FB100Z • talk • 23:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) TCN is only on every two weeks. :P We need more admins...... Jamesster, how about you? I'd volunteer..... Er, no thanks. I'd just rather stay a normal member, mod at most, but not admin. Jamesster.LEGO 23:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wikis don't have moderators. :P FB100Z • talk • 23:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why does mthrun bann user for saying 'what the hell'?-- 23:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Because he happens to take offense at it, even if practically nobody else does. FB100Z • talk • 23:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) FB100Z, I agree with what Mythrun did to cjc's page. He's not that bad. Besides the fact that he needs to use ":P" a bit more. :P But believe me, he's much better than some other MODS I've seen..... (kincjc himself, Gladiatoring, etc.) :I don't see what was on cjc's page that was offensive enough for Mythrun to reset it. FB100Z • talk • 23:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'' take offense at it.... Since when did he ban anybody for using language? And, see this: http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Kingcjc&oldid=501368 Jamesster.LEGO 23:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, he threatened to block. Would you mind specifying the section for that link? FB100Z • talk • 23:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I did specify the section, you just removed it with your addition to the talk page somehow... Check the history or something. Jamesster.LEGO 23:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoa, that was weird...must have been the edit conflict. I see the discussion, but I don't exactly see how it's relevant. FB100Z • talk • 00:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on how some people find language like what he uses offensive. Jamesster.LEGO 00:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::So, thus, we have no way of predicting what language is considered "offensive" except by using it. FB100Z • talk • 00:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::... Well, I guess so. xD Jamesster.LEGO 00:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That seems just a little bit ironic. FB100Z • talk • 00:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ''OR you could just play it safe..... :You know, you could be offending someone by the use of the word "play." ← Case in point. FB100Z • talk • 00:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Safe? I am offended. My pet hamster died locked in a safe :( - tit O.O - cjc 09:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hamster? I am offended. I once made a typo and referred to myself as hamesster. :( Jamesster.LEGO 14:42, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Referred? I am offended. I'm allergic to words with the first five letters forming a palindrome. :( FB100Z • talk • 03:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You guys just don't get it. Those things that you just mentioned are all personal quirks, not offenses. Is there really anyone else on the planet with that same problem? Far less likely than not. But some globally recognized terms, phrases, and expressions you KNOW are offensive to some people, and just HAVE to use them anyway, because you want to. HOW THE DICKENS WOULD ANYONE KNOW ABOUT YOUR HAMSTER!? They wouldn't but, there are terms that you know are offensive to some people. You don't need to know or care why they're offensive, but you just shouldn't use them. It's that simple. :Dickens? I am offended. Charles Dickens wrote books that were later published in hardcover, and my second cousin once removed runs a business that prints paperbacks :( :On a more serious note: I was planning on dropping two eight-sentence paragraphs here, but I decided to keep it simple and ask you a few questions. :*What exact groups are you trying to avoid offending? (I'll call these target groups for simplicity's sake.) :*Wouldn't other people consider it to be unfair for you to cater only to the target groups? :*What about stricter groups? Wouldn't they be offended by some of the language that's considered acceptable in the target groups? :*What about looser groups? Wouldn't they feel overly restricted by the oppression of language they consider to be fine? :Disclaimer: I am a libertarian, so I have a pretty firm belief in free speech. Very free speech. :Oh yeah, and keep up the "offended" chain. That's fun :) FB100Z • talk • 05:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *removed, FB, don't reverse it* :Here ya go. "Oh my god." FB100Z • talk • 05:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Should be blocked, clearly uses God's name in vain. :Not everyone has Judeo-Christian values. FB100Z • talk • 05:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, and please answer some of the questions I asked you, thanks :) FB100Z • talk • 05:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You will be banned. April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Did you really think you would fool me, Flex? :P FB100Z • talk • 01:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I would say "nice try", but that would be a lie... :P Jamesster.LEGO 01:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I guess some of us don't know that I use the "last change" link. FB100Z • talk • 01:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Same here. Jamesster.LEGO 01:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Dang it, I couldn't pull it off. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :The question being, why did you do it in the first place? FB100Z • talk • 01:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Cuase I could. :P Lego roleplay Wiki 01:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) * I'd consider imitation of another user as a serious offence.. - cjc 09:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC)